


The Water's Rough

by storiofmylife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiofmylife/pseuds/storiofmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has a way of slowing down when you want it to speed forward. They haven't seen each other in two months and today they will finally be reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Water's Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my mission to transition my old fanfic into one place. This fic is circa 2012, how embarrassing.

Watching the hands on the clock wasn't help Lily calm her ever racing heart.

_4:20_

Only ten more minutes and she'll be free from her carbon-copy desk job in a marketing firm near downtown London. She had been waiting two months for this day. The love of her life was returning to her heart and arms.

_4:22_

She remembers the day James left. She had never felt such pain before that day. Knowing she wouldn't be able to come home to him and seek comfort from him. He was her rock. Ever since they met in university he's always been there to help her through her stress; be it family or school. He was the one to tell her how beautiful she was, even when she felt like the ugliest woman in the room. James would make she had faith in herself and that no one could bring her down. He knew when she was down and found a way to make her laugh and smile. Nothing could tear them apart because the amount of love they had for each other surmounted the disapprovals.

They had a love no one could understand.

_4:25_

The ticking of the clock was taunting her. She could hear her coworkers packing up for the weekend. Tick. Tock. One whole week away from the monotony of the job was just what she needed after two months without James. Lily had warned all her friends and family not to bother them. She wanted to spend all glorious seven days reacquainting with her love. She could picture the bliss of waking up and falling asleep in his arms. The cold strokes from his side of his bed these past months have been driving her into oblivion. Some nights she couldn't move from the couch because of the void his absence had caused. But in a short time it'll all be rectified.

_4:28_

"Ms. Evans. Am I assured you've finished all your paperwork required before your time off?" The nasally sound of her boss's voice crashing through her heaven induced trance.

"Yes Mr. Smythe. Everything you'll need for the week is with your secretary." Hoping that he would leave the conversation at that, she didn't offer any other remarks.

"Well. Thank you. Enjoy your vacation." Watching his retreating form, Lily took another glance at her watch.

_4:30_

Finally. Unable to fight off the smile any longer she snatched up her things and took quick strides towards the elevator. Not wanting to be seen running in the office, she did the best she could to hold off her legs from going faster than a light job. Catching an open elevator Lily's feet couldn't help but bounce. _I'll be able to hold him. He is never allowed to leave for this long again with out me._

_4:31_

He couldn't wait to land. His flight was running late and even though he tried to stay calm. The knowledge that he'd be able to hold his girl again made it very difficult to not bounce his knee up and down. The middle-aged woman next to him sent him dirty looks every time he was caught nearly vibrating in his seat. James' boss had sent him out to New York to help set up the new branch there. While he never wanted to be away from Lily that long, in order to move up in the company, he needed to take this opportunity.

Even though the pain was evident in her voice and eyes, Lily told him to go. That she'd still be there when he came home. That's when he knew. _I'm going to marry her. She's perfect. My Lily-Flower._

_4:45_

Internally groaning, James stopped himself from jumping out of his seat and doing something rash. The overhead crackle of the pilot notified the passengers that they'd be landing in ten minutes. _Finally._

_5:00_

Lily was trying to see over the crowded airport terminal to see the Arrival/Departure Board. Being on the shorter side was not to her advantage at the moment. In a frustrated groan, she shoved her way through a group of middle-aged women standing in her way, talking amiably. Breaking through, she looked for his flight.

_5:15_

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying with us today…"

 _Yea, yea. Now let me off this bloody plane._ James refused to stop bouncing his knee. He probably couldn't even if he wanted. All that was running through his mind was seeing Lily. Just a few yards inside she was there. Waiting. Probably biting her lip in thought and anticipation. He could already see her wide smile when she saw him. Could already smell her natural honey fragrance as they embraced.

_I need to get off. Right now._

_5:30_

The anticipation was killing her. She knew that his plane was parked and the passengers were departing. As the first people arrived, families and couples were reunited, taking up her view. Once again her height was a disadvantage. Even though she was close to the doors she couldn't get a good view. Noticing the last of the passengers were arriving, she gave up stretching her neck and jumped up onto a nearby row of chairs.

It didn't take long for her to see him. He had just walked into the terminal when he caught her eye. His hair had grown even more shaggy and he looked comfortable and familiar in his dark jeans and light blue t-shirt.

_5:40_

He would never be able to miss her fiery red hair. It was easier to spot her considering she was taller than the mass of people in front of him. When James saw that she was standing on top of the chairs, he remembered how much he loved her for her fire. Most likely she was frustrated with the people around her.

Catching her gaze, he felt the pure love pierce through his skin and bones and warm him throughout his body. The coldness and emptiness that tried to make a home in his heart was forced in and replaced with an overwhelming adoration and affection for Lily. _Merlin, did I miss her._

Making his way towards her, never letting his gaze leave hers. Walking up to her he dropped his bag onto the ground and not letting her even make it off her perch, wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms took their rightful place around his shoulders; her legs graced themselves around his hips.

Holding her flush against him, he whispered how much he loved her. He was never leaving again. Then their lips did what they've be deprived of for two whole months. Their kiss overflowed with passion, desperation, and love.

_Finally._


End file.
